


Making Memories of Us

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Sherstrades Family Life [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Dance, M/M, Song Lyrics, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: This is kind of songfic but not really. It is Greg and Sherlock's first dance as a married couple.The song is Making Memories of Us by Keith Urban





	Making Memories of Us

Eight months after the twins were born it is June 8th. It is also the wedding day. Greg and Sherlock are both getting ready in different rooms of the church. Violet and Sydney get the twins and Colin ready. “Dad, would you straighten my bow tie for me?”

“Of course, son,” Siger says going up to Sherlock and helping straighten the bow tie. “Sherlock I am so proud of you. You have a family of your own, and you’re raising them right.”

“Can we get a picture of father and son?” The photographer asks after he comes in from taking a picture of Mycroft and John and John and Victor.

“Of course, has Greg’s parents arrived yet,” Sherlock asks the photographer.

“No they had just texted Greg they are ten minutes out.”

“Ok thank you.”

  
“Well, then Sherlock, Siger in the hallway, please. We will get a couple of pictures of you two and then add your mother and then Mycroft in and also the twins.”

“Sounds great.” When the pictures are done the photographer goes back to Greg’s room to get the pictures of his family and him. When they are all ready and everyone is seated Greg and Sherlock along with their groomsmen (Their brothers), Colin, and best men walk in from opposite sides of the church.

The ceremony goes on and at the end, Jack asks Colin for the rings. He gives Greg Sherlock’s ring and Sherlock Greg’s. “Do you, Gregory Thomas Lestrade, take thee, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you apart, according to God’s holy ordinance; and thereto pledge yourself to William.”

“I do,” Greg says sliding the ring onto Sherlock’s finger.

“Do you, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, take thee, Gregory Thomas Lestrade, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you apart, according to God’s holy ordinance; and thereto pledge yourself to Gregory.”

“I do,” Sherlock says sliding the ring onto Greg’s finger.

“I now give you Gregory and William Lestrade. You may kiss.” As the two kiss, everyone cheers and the photographer snaps a picture of it.

When the get to the reception after cutting the cake it is time for the couples first dance as husbands. Their song is Making Memories of Us by Keith Urban. As soon as the song starts Greg takes the lead and begins to dance with Sherlock while singing.

“ _ I'm gonna be here for you baby _

_ I'll be a man of my word _

_ Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard _

_ I wanna sleep with you forever _

_ And I wanna die in your arms _

_ In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm _ ” As they dance and Greg sings everyone begins to clap and cheer while videoing and taking pictures of the happy couple.

“ _ And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you _

_ And I'll earn your trust making memories of us”  _ Sherlock smiles as Greg sings the song just like he did when they were teenagers and the song came on. It had always been their song and always had Sherlock falling over and over again for Greg.

_ “I wanna honor your mother _

_ And I wanna learn from your pa _

_ I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw _

_ I wanna stand out in a crowd for you _

_ A man among men”  _

I wanna make your world better than it's ever been” Greg smiles back at Sherlock as he knows that the song brings back the same memories for Sherlock as it does for him.

“ _ And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you _

_ And I'll earn your trust making memories of us _

_ We'll follow the rainbow _

_ Wherever the four winds blow _

_ And there'll be a new day _

_ Comin' your way”  _ Violet, Sydney, and Sara are all crying happy tears at the table along with Greg’s mother Jennifer. Greg’s father Thomas, Siger, Jacob, and Tony are all staring at the boys proudly.

_ “I'm gonna be here for you from now on _

_ This you know somehow _

_ You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now _

_ And I'm gonna make you a promise _

_ If there's life after this _

_ I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss”  _ The Yarders that made it and the hospital staff that made it are all videoing and live streaming the dance so those who couldn’t make it could see. They did the same for the wedding.

_ “And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you _

_ And I'll earn your trust making memories of us _

_ I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you _

_ And I'll win your trust making memories of us”  _ By the end of the song Sherlock has his head resting on Greg’s shoulder and his face buried in the crook of Greg’s neck. Greg can feel the smile against his skin and it causes him to smile even more.

“I remember when we first heard that song it was when I was 14 and you were 16 we went to the school dance together and it was the first slow song they played. Afterward, you told me that you wanted to do all those things with me and more.” Sherlock says as the dance to the next song.

“I still mean what I said I love you Sherlock, and I want everything with you. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives.” Greg replies leaning in to place a soft sweet kiss on Sherlock’s lips.


End file.
